Convergence
by Rigardo
Summary: Samus Aran finds herself in unexplored space while Isaac Clarke fights for his life in his noble quest to find Nicole aboard the USG Ishimura. Moved by fate these two heroes will meet.  Rated M for cursing and gore. Possible Sam/Isaac. Dead Space world.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Space or Metroid.

**Chapter 01**

**The USG Ishimura**

"Shit!" he yelled dodging the rabid creature that he in the heat of the moment decided to name Slasher.

He heard the thing smash against the metallic wall face first, if that lump of meat could be called a face. Isaac turned around and saw the Slasher just shake it off while turning around for the next charge. Using his Stasis Module he slowed the thing for a few seconds, more than enough time for him to press the switch on his Plasma Cutter making it rotate 90 degrees until it was horizontal and shoot a round of concentrated plasma energy that ripped right through the Slasher's knee sending blood flying everywhere while severing its leg off and forcing it to fall down on the floor with a loud thud.

It all happened in less a minute. Now silence engulfed him completely, making him feel even more nervous rather than safe. The apparently dead beast was lying unmoving a few meter away from him. He reloaded the portable mineral cutter with ten new rounds he acquired off the carcase of one of the Slashers and took aim at the presumably dead foe once again. Without hesitation he pulled the trigger ripping off the beast's left arm blade and making it roar in rage, with two more shots he removed the right arm blade and what he assumed was the head causing a show of pure gore to happen as the blood started flowing out of the monster's wounds.

With the creature finally disabled he finally allowed himself to take a breath but his heart was still beating so fast that it felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. The man wearing a standard engineering RIG breathed heavily under his helmet as his blueish green eyes checked the content of his pockets via the holographic screen his RIG helmet projected.

_'Calm down, Isaac. If you lose focus you'll lose your life...'_ Forcing himself to calm down CEC engineer, Isaac Clarke started heading back to the Kellion again.

It had been God knows how many hours since he and the rest of the emergency response unit crash landed on the USG Ishimura, the ship they were sent to fix. Now he was fighting his way through hordes of undead monsters he had never seen in his life in hopes of finding her... Yes, she was the reason he volunteered for the mission and yes, she was his priority. Even with all the death even with all the creatures he found on the Ishimura she was still his priority. As long as there was a chance that she was alive he would look for her and nothing would get in his way.

Isaac was considered to be extremely resourceful, in fact that was the reason he was capable of remaining alive for so long, as long as he put his mind into it he would survive and he would find Nicole. Undead monsters or not those things had their weaknesses and someone like Isaac was more than happy to explore those weaknesses in order to survive.

He was on his way to the USG Kellion walking through the dangerous and cramped halls of the massive planet cracker, stepping on pools of dry blood so that he could repair the Kellion. Hammond and Daniels saw an escape route he saw a viable way of requesting for assistance.

He would only leave the Ishimura once he was certain she was okay.

"Nicole..." Isaac muttered under his breath.

xxx

Deep into unexplored space a Hunter-Class Gunship drifted as its passenger cursed the situation she was in.

"Damn it, I don't have enough fuel to return... I should have thought this one through better." a tall blonde woman with a long ponytail, wearing a blue skintight suit that did nothing to hide her 'assets' stared at the main monitor of her ship "15% fuel capacity left... That's hardly enough to start up the ship with the damage it has taken let alone return."

Samus Aran looked outside her ship and saw nothing but the vast emptiness of space. She was a bounty-hunter, considered by many the best of the best, there was no mission she couldn't complete they said... Yet now she found herself with a crippled ship low on fuel in deep unexplored space with nearly no hopes of being retrieved.

Even if an exploration ship ventured that far it would take a miracle for them to look in that area, there weren't even that many planets near her.

"Someone is bound to come look for their missing investment... But they probably won't find me before life-support dies on me." the blond woman pulled up some information on screen and scowled "The Communications Array is also busted. That ship was packing more firepower than I anticipated."

Her situation couldn't be worse, even if some non-pirate ship ventured that far into an unexplored area she couldn't tip them off as to where she was.

"Worst possible conditions huh?" she spoke in a soft yet stern voice crossing her arms under her breasts "Should have kept my eye on the ship's condition instead of on that damn pirate ship."

She walked up to one of the windows of her ship and examined the planet the ship was now orbiting. It had a massive crater... It almost didn't seem natural. But this far out it had to be even if pirates ventured this far out they wouldn't spend their time and ammo blasting a deserted planet or digging holes on it for fun.

_'It is a beautiful view though...'_

"**ALERT ALERT"**

The ship's proximity sensor's fired loudly making her aware of another ship, unlike nothing she had seen the gargantuan ship was in orbit holding a rock the size of a continent supporting the weight with ease. She could only stare in awe as she examined the scenario.

What was that ship she had never heard of a ship that size venturing into unexplored space not to mention that the technology used to keep that continent up was unknown to her. It seemed like a...

"Mining process...?" she mumbled never taking her eyes off the floating continent "Oh crap!"

Around the titanic ship there was a large amount of debris, probably a result from the process they used to pull the giant rock up. Luckily the automated defense system of her ship kicked in destroying the dangerous rocks.

"At least that still works." she sighed in relief "No wonder I didn't see that ship, it's completely dark. I wonder if it's an alien race? Would they mind fixing my ship?"

Her head was filled with questions. Whatever was on that ship it couldn't be worse than spending months drifting In hopes of rescue. Samus walked up to the ship controls and started sending greetings in every possible dialect but after several minutes of waiting she realized they weren't going to answer.

_'Are they ignoring me? Or is our technology too different for them to pick up my distress signal?'_

It couldn't be a derelict ship, it was right in the middle of a mining operation. Maybe the magnetic field surrounding the gigantic rock was messing with their communications array.

"Stay out here or try to land uninvited..." even if she was greeted with guns and thrown into jail it would be better than staying out in space "There's too much damage this won't even be a landing. I just hope I don't damage their systems or kill anyone..."

She programmed the ship to land on the unknown spaceship and went to put her Varia suit on.

xxx

"Hostile lifeforms detected. Hull damage critical. Proximity alert. Evacuate immediately."

"SHIT!" Isaac yelled as loud as his lungs allowed him to jumping out of the Kellion landing face first on the floor. He watched as his chance to call for backup first exploded and then was squashed by another ship that seemed to have gone to hell and back.

_'If I don't evacuate whoever is in there... That thing is gonna blow!'_

He got up trying to gain his balance after the shock of what had just happened. His first instinct was to help the passengers of the unknown ship so he ran as fast as he could only to remember that he was nowhere near safe outside of that ship.

"RAAAAAGH!"

What seemed like a human shriek mixed with a wild animal's roar came at him from his back. Moving on instinct he jumped to his side and watched as one of the monster jumped of the precise spot he was standing on.

"Crap a Leaper..." he cursed as he took aim at the thing.

Pressing the rotation switch he made the mineral cutter rotate 90 degrees until it was vertical and shot the first round of plasma energy. It failed. The Leaper jumped out of the way at the last second landing on the newly arrived ship.

_'That ability to stick to the wall combined with their speed...' _The Leapers were one of the deadliest monsters he had encountered on the Ishimura no doubt.

Isaac turned as quickly as he could and fired another round of plasma energy but the second was the same as the first. The leaper jumped at him so fast he hardly had time to dodge. He saw more, they were coming one after the other Slashers a bunch of them too! He needed to dispose of the Leaper otherwise his chances of survival would decrease greatly. He ran furiously towards the crashed ship and took aim once more.

"Come closer I'll give it to you," he spoke quietly recharging his Plasma Cutter "With no Stasis left there's only one way to get you to stop for more than one second. I'll give you what you want."

As if reading his mind the Leaper wasted no time and jumped head first towards him. Isaac holstered his Plasma Cutter and got ready for impact.

With a loud thud he was down holding the beast back by its shoulders trying to keep himself as far away as possible from those sharp fangs. After a second of struggling and facing death in the face he overpowered the creature and grabbed it by the tail with all his might he brought down the heavy gravity boots on the Leaper's neck ripping the necrotic flesh and crushing the rotting bones.

Releasing the monster Isaac grabbed his cutter just in time. With the Leaper confused at the sudden loss of his head Isaac took aim and severed one of his arms off with a powerful plasma energy round making blood splatter on his helmet.

"Not over yet!" just as soon as he lifted his gaze from the mangled body of the Leaper the Slashers finally caught up.

Dodging one of their blades Isaac put the weight of his body into one single swing. With one powerful hit from the Plasma Cutter that was on his hand the Slasher lost its head that went flying off somewhere Isaac couldn't possibly see and pushed the others back giving Isaac time and space.

In less than one second his Plasma Cutter was again horizontal and with still 11 plasma rounds in it he started shooting. The first shot hit the body of the closest creature making it pull back, seeing his chance Isaac started shooting down at the legs. Shot after shot all of the slashers fell down. Now he could outrun them. Running away from the pile of gore he took aim at the monsters that were trying to drag themselves in his direction and finished the job shooting several plasma rounds that ripped the creatures limb by limb causing a river of blood to cover the hangar.

The engineer hesitated in taking a breath as every time he did so another of those things seemed to jump at him.

".. I nearly died." he said weakly, his legs shaking "I'm an engineer not a goddamn marine..."

With a loud decompressing sounds the door of the unknown ship opened remembering Isaac that he was far from safe. Standing in front of him, towering over him actually, was a highly advanced armored suit, no doubt designed for battle.

That was it! Things could not be worse! Alien marines, alien beasts, death! What the hell was wrong with that damn ship!

"Welcome to the USG Ishimura. The Ishimura was the first planet-cracker class vessel, and is now the oldest serving..." As if on cue the derelict ship restarted its welcoming message.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Been a while since I did anything, I've been busy and I hate being busy I would rather be just lazy.

Well I am a huge fan of Dead Space and who doesn't like Metroid? So I decided to combine the two of them. It's nothing new there are already quite a few crossovers but I wanted to try writing one myself.

Actually what inspired me to try this was an image of Isaac and Samus back to back fighting a bunch of Necromorphs off and some random comment on that image saying that someone should try something like that. So here it is.

Anyway, I was thinking of making this something like an oneshot but then I saw some potential if I tried some stuff so at the moment I'm not sure if I should just write a second chapter and wrap it up as a two part oneshot or if I should change Isaac's story on the Ishimura a little with Samus at his side.

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
